The Edge
by advictiorian
Summary: [ch 4 is up] Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan hubungannya dengan Luhan akan menjadi seperti ini, setiap waktu yang mereka lalui sudah tak lagi berwarna-warni. [exo mpreg: lumin/xiuhan]
1. Chapter 1

**The Edge**

**c1**

Awalnya Minseok tidak pernah menyadarinya karena ia terlalu disibukan dengan hal yang lain. Namun orang-orang di sekitarnya menyadarkannya dengan berkata bahwa, "Minseok, kau masih tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan sangat menyukaimu?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan tersebut membuat Minseok jadi memberi perhatian lebih pada Luhan. Hal yang pertama Minseok sadari mengenai ketertarikan Luhan pada dirinya adalah bagaimana Luhan sering kedapati sedang menatap wajahnya. Entah itu ketika kelas sedang berlangsung, pada saat makan bersama di jam istirahat, ataupun sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

Lalu hal kedua yang terasa _aneh _adalah cara Luhan tertawa geli pada lelucon Minseok yang biasanya memang tak pernah menggelitik. Hal yang terakhir adalah bagaimana Luhan menatap Minseok. Caranya menatap Minseok begitu berbeda, kekaguman dapat terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya.

Di musim gugur pada tahun ajaran terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah, Luhan akhirnya menyatakan rasa kagumnya pada Minseok. Hari itu adalah hari Jumat, Minseok mengajak sang sahabat—Luhan untuk menonton beberapa DVD yang baru dipinjamnya di rumah. Kegiatan ini adalah sebuah rutinitas yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua hampir setiap minggunya.

Dua mangkuk berisi berondong jagung, empat kaleng minuman bersoda, dan sekantung permen tersimpan tak keruan di atas meja. Minseok dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan sangat dekat, terlalu dekat bahkan. Kebetulan kedua orang tua Minseok sedang tidak ada, jadi Minseok dan Luhan bebas untuk melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilarang dilakukan di dalam rumah, seperti tertawa sangat keras, menyimpan kaki di atas meja, dan lain-lain.

Film yang mereka tonton sebenarnya tidak memiliki cerita yang begitu baik, mereka bahkan bisa saja terlelap di tengah-tengah jalannya cerita bila tidak saling mengomentari tiap adegan dari film tersebut. Namun entah mengapa keberadaan mereka bersama membuat segalanya menjadi menyenangkan. Salah satu hal yang Minseok sukai dari Luhan adalah cara Luhan memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik sehingga membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Luhan. Itulah salah satu hal yang juga membuat Minseok merasa _aneh_ bila sedang bersama dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu, Minseok?" kata Luhan tiba-tiba saat film kedua yang mereka tonton itu mencapai klimaks cerita.

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dari layar kaca televisi pada Luhan yang secara tidak disadarinya berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang ketika dihadapkan pada tampannya wajah Luhan. Fitur wajah indah itu begitu menarik. Menghipnotis Minseok untuk terus terpaku pada pemandangan yang sama. "Tahu apa?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menatapi raut wajah Minseok yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia hanya terus menatapi Minseok sebelum kemudian menarik anak lelaki di sampingnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukan.

.

Perlahan-lahan hubungan mereka mengalami kemajuan, mulanya hanya sebatas pertemanan biasa, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sulit dipisahkan, kemudian kini menjadi sesuatu yang tak mudah untuk digambarkan. Hubungan mereka telah sampai pada masa titik jenuhnya.

Mungkin untuk orang-orang sekelas Minseok dan Luhan yang saling disibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, rumah tangga yang tidak berjalan baik adalah sebuah hal biasa. Sayangnya, Minseok tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Minseok tidak pernah membayangkan hubungannya dengan Luhan akan menjadi seperti ini, namun apa daya, setiap waktu yang mereka lalui sudah tak lagi berwarna-warni. Terkadang Minseok bertanya-tanya, salah apa yang diperbuatnya pada Luhan hingga hubungan mereka jadi tak lagi semenyenangkan dahulu? padahal Minseok tak pernah meminta sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga yang begini. Ia selalu berusaha untuk membalas perlakuan baik Luhan dengan perlakuan yang lebih baik lagi.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang hari ini?" pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, Minseok tak pernah bosan menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan. Minseok tidak bosan, hanya mencoba untuk terbiasa.

"Entahlah, jangan menungguku malam ini." Ucapan itu sungguh terdengar datar.

Minseok tersenyum miris, ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak, mengangkat wajahnya untuk dihadapkan pada Luhan. "Seperti malam-malam yang sudah?"

Nada bicara Minseok yang terdengar pilu itu menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia juga ikut menghentikan kegiatan makannya, membalas tatapan Minseok. Apa pun yang dilakukan Luhan yang memiliki keterkaitannya dengan Minseok akan terasa tidak bergairah.

_Dulu kau tidak menatapku seperti ini_.

"Mungkin aku akan ke Beijing besok."

"Oh."

Minseok dapat mendengar dentuman kecil langkah kaki seseorang mendekati dirinya dan Luhan, jadi ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati putra tersayangnya yang masih mengenakan piyama itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Atmosfer dingin di antara Luhan dan Minseok pun lenyap begitu saja.

"Hai, Sehun, _g'morning._"

"Hmm." Gumamnya malas, ia menggosok kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa gatal. Pemandangan itu sungguh terlihat menggemaskan. "_Mommy_, aku ingin melihat kupu-kupu."

Minseok tertawa kecil pada Sehun, kemudian menjawabnya dengan sebuah, "_Okay_." Ia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membawa anak kecil yang diberi sebutan nama 'Sehun' itu ke dalam pangkuan sambil menghujani Sehun dengan ciuman. Minseok menjauhkan Sehun dari Luhan, ia berjalan ke ruang televisi dan berdiri di hadapan jendela besar yang ada di sana. Mereka memiliki kegiatan yang hampir setiap pagi dilakukan bersama, yaitu memandangi apa yang terjadi di halaman rumah mereka dari balik kaca jendela sambil mengomentarinya.

Dulu kegiatan ini biasa dilakukan oleh Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namun sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu, Sehun akan melakukan kegiatan ini hanya bersama Minseok atau hanya bersama Luhan.

Bukan maksud Minseok untuk memisahkan putranya dengan sang ayah, namun rasa tidak peduli Luhan pada keluarga yang mereka bina bisa saja menyakiti perasaan Sehun, karena anak kecil tersebut masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Sehun pernah bertanya pada Luhan, "_Dad, kenapa sekarang kau menjauh dari Mommy?"_ Pertanyaan sederhana namun mengiris hati itu hanya dijawab oleh Luhan dengan sebuah penjelasan bodoh bahwa ia dan Minseok memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Sehun?" dipanggil namanya oleh sang ayah membuat Sehun segera teralihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan Minseok. Ia memekik sebagai jawabannya, merasa antusias karena ayahnya memanggil namanya sebelum pergi bekerja. Ini artinya Sehun akan diberikan sesuatu.

Setelah diturunkan dari pangkuan Minseok, Sehun berlari kencang sambil tertawa geli, ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan yang sedang berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. "_What is it, Daddy_?! _What is it?!_"

Luhan memberikan sebuah kantung kecil yang berisi sebatang coklat dan makanan ringan lainnya. Mengetahui Sehun mendapatkan hal-hal yang disukainya, Sehun pun berteriak kegirangan, menyerukan, "_Thank you_!" kemudian memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Sambil masih menggenggam erat kantung makanan yang diterimanya, Sehun merasa pucuk kepalanya diberikan kecupan kecil berkali-kali sebelum kemudian Luhan menjauh sedikit darinya untuk melepaskan pelukan. Sehun melihat Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung hitamnya. Sebuah amplop besar Luhan berikan pada Sehun, hal ini membuat putranya itu merasa kebingungan.

"Hm? Untuk apa ini, _Dad_?"

"Berikan ini pada _Mom_, _okay_?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak merespon ucapan Luhan, ia menatap bingung pada amplop yang ada dalam genggamannya kemudian pada Luhan secara bergantian.

"Kenapa harus aku yang memberinya?"

Luhan tersenyum canggung sambil mengelusi rambut halus Sehun, ia melirik Minseok yang kini sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka jendela-jendela di ruang televisi.

Luhan mendekati telinga Sehun, ia kemudian berbisik, "Aku ingin memberinya sebuah kejutan, dan kau hanya harus memberikan amplop ini pada _Mom_."

Sehun terkekeh, ia menoleh pada Minseok yang ternyata sedang berdiri di ambang pintu menuju halaman belakang dan memandangi mereka. Kedapati sedang memandang Sehun dan Luhan, Minseok pun hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian pergi ke halaman belakang.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ulang tahun _Mommy_?"

"Ulang tahun—_what_." Kening Luhan mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Namun ia lalu teringat bahwa hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai pada hari ulang tahun Minseok. "Oh. O-oh, ya, ulang tahun _Mom_. Ini ada hubungannya dengan itu." Katanya dengan cepat untuk menutupi raut wajah bingungnya.

"_Yeay_! Kuharap _Mommy _menyukainya."

Luhan menangkup pipi gempal putranya, mengelusi kulit lembut itu — _sehalus kulit tubuh Minseok, _pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minseok yang sedang berada di halaman rumah, menyirami tanaman. Kebetulan di saat yang sama, Minseok sedang menghadapkan punggungnya pada Luhan, sehingga Luhan tidak merasa ragu secara terang-terangan memperhatikan figur Minseok. "Kuharap juga begitu."

.

Sudah tengah malam, dan Minseok masih saja belum memejamkan matanya. Ia kini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang tamu dalam kegelapan. Matanya sembab, pipinya basah, deru napasnya memburu karena telah menangis terlalu lama. Ia menggigiti bibirnya agar isak tangisnya tidak dapat terdengar oleh siapa pun, termasuk oleh Sehun yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"_No, please, no._" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak ingin lagi melihat isi dari amplop yang telah Sehun berikan padanya siang tadi. Sehun berkata pada Minseok bahwa amplop tersebut adalah sebuah kejutan dari Luhan, yang tentunya sangat mengejutkan mengingat Minseok bahkan lupa kapan Luhan terakhir memberikannya sebuah kejutan.

Nyatanya kejutan itu adalah lembaran kertas pernyataan surat gugatan perceraian.

Minseok menangis, terus menangis, hingga ia merasa lelah dan tertidur di tempat sambil memeluki perut datarnya di mana di dalamnya terdapat putra kedua dirinya dengan Luhan sedang tumbuh.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>do leave a review if you want this to be continued, supaya bisa tahu berapa banyak orang yang masih mengkapalkan kapal ini. thanks!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Edge**

**c2**

Terkadang bila hujan turun, lalu Minseok sedang menyendiri, ia memikirkan hal apa pun yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan. Seperti bagaimana Sehun akan beranjak dewasa, atau bila kelak ia mati akan bagaimanakah caranya, atau juga Luhan.

Apakah ketika Minseok memikirkan Luhan seperti sekarang ini, Luhan juga memikirkan dirinya dengan cara yang sama? Apakah Luhan juga memikirkan Minseok ketika ia sedang menyendiri di suatu tempat pada saat turun hujan?

Minseok pikir tidak. Meski orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, tetapi sepertinya bila itu mengenai Luhan yang memikirkan Minseok, rasanya _tidak mungkin_.

"Hey, Minseok, ada Cola di dalam kulkas dan sebentar lagi akan kedaluwarsa. Boleh untukku?" Seseorang berteriak, dan tidak ada jawaban.

Suara jarum jam di dinding yang terdengar tiap detiknya menjadi teman dari sunyi di antara mereka. Orang yang baru saja bertanya pada Minseok itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang membaca; ruang di mana Minseok sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering menemukan Minseok sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal, hanya sekadar membaca buku, atau melamun — menatap kosong pemandangan di balik jendela sana.

"Minseok?" katanya ragu-ragu dan pelan karena takut mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Minseok. "Aku menemukan Cola dan …, _Oh God, what happened_?"

Alasan mengapa orang itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai Cola yang baru saja ditemukannya adalah karena pemandangan ganjal yang di dapatinya di dalam ruang baca tersebut. Minseok sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dekat jendela dengan posisi kaki yang ditekuk, kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk kaki-kaki itu, wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke lutut, bahu Minseok bergetar. Sesekali terdengar suara isak tangis yang memilukan. Minseok sedang menangis.

Ia segera menyimpan Cola di genggamannya ke atas meja, lalu mendekati Minseok, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Minseok? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh memang, tentu saja Minseok tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi ia tetap bertanya seperti itu agar Minseok mau terbuka padanya. "Apa ini mengenai ibumu?"

Minseok tak langsung menjawabnya, namun tak lama setelah itu ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sehun? Apa dia berulah lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minseok mau tak mau terkekeh dalam tangisnya (karena Sehun tidak pernah tidak berulah). Ia pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab dan pipinya yang dibasuh air mata. Minseok terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Bukan, Yixing." Jawab Minseok dengan suara yang parau. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau mulai _annoying_. Selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku." Kata orang yang telah diketahui bernama Yixing itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Yixing menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia juga tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Minseok merasa bersalah. "_Well_, aku tidak memaksamu." Yixing mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipit manisnya. Ia kemudian menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukan hangat dan berkata, "Kalau kau membutuhkan apa pun, ingat kalau kau memiliki aku, Jongdae, Yifan, dan—uhm, siapa lagi ya …,"

"Zitao." Minseok menambahkan, ia terkekeh geli setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat raut wajah Yixing yang lucu.

"_Yeah, yeah_, mereka."

"_Oops!_ Aku melupakan satu orang lagi," Yixing menepuk jidatnya keras, "Luhan, kau juga memiliki Luhan. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Oh, bodohnya aku!"

_Luhan_. Nama yang jadi sangat sensitif untuk hatinya saat ini. Minseok rasanya ingin menangis kembali, ia jadi teringatkan pada surat cerai yang belum ia sentuh lagi sejak hari itu. Hari di mana Luhan pergi ke Beijing untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Luhan pergi tanpa kabar. Dan Minseok tidak berusaha untuk mempertanyakan ketidakhadiran Luhan yang berlebihan tersebut. Minseok tidak ingin pikiran negatif mengenai Luhan bermunculan. Minseok hanya ingin tetap bersikukuh pada konklusinya bahwa Luhan pergi ke Beijing untuk waktu yang lama karena memiliki urusan dengan pekerjaan yang digelutinya, tidak ada hal lain.

_Tidak ada hal yang lain._

Tidak ada hal yang lain, 'kan?

.

Bodohnya Minseok yang terlalu ingin menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan demi melupakan pikiran mengenai Luhan — telah melewati jam makan siangnya. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Yifan telah mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, tapi Minseok malah menolak ajakan tersebut dengan alasan bahwa ia akan melewati istirahat pada jam makan siang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, karena hari ini ia harus pulang cepat. Minseok telah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menonton DVD bersama di rumah.

Kebodohan Minseok ini berimbas pada dirinya sendiri. Daya tahan tubuh yang sedang lemah, serta dirinya yang kini sedang mengandung buah hati keduanya membuat Minseok jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Minseok merasa sangat lemas, kedua tangannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dunianya terasa berputar-putar sehingga memusingkan.

_Sehun, aku harus cepat pulang, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. _

Pukul tujuh malam, dan Minseok masih diam berdiri di koridor dekat ruang kerjanya. Ia bersandar pada dinding di sampingnya untuk menopang tubuh yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melakukan pergerakan. Deru napasnya menjadi cepat, pengelihatannya mulai memudar. Minseok tahu bahwa kapan saja ia dapat tergolek tak berdaya di sana, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap terjaga karena ia ingin _pulang_. Sehun pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah bersama Junmyeon sangat lama.

Minseok mendengar derap langkah di ujung koridor itu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja penerangan dari lampu di sana padam seketika. Minseok mengerang karena lingkungan yang gelap semakin membuatnya merasa kesulitan.

"_Sorry_!" seru orang yang tadi memadamkan penerangan itu, ia kemudian menghidupkan kembali penerangan yang ada. Dari suara beratnya, Minseok tahu bahwa yang baru saja berbicara padanya itu adalah Yifan — rekan kerjanya. "Oh, Minseok. Ternyata itu kau." Katanya dengan percaya diri, padahal Minseok saat itu sedang memunggungi Yifan.

Yifan mendekat, namun Minseok malah berusaha untuk menghindar dari Yifan dengan berjalan menjauh, tubuhnya lunglai.

Sambil masih berjalan mendekat, Yifan berkata, "Hey, aku berusaha untuk menghubungi Luhan. Tetapi ia sulit dihubungi. Ia hanya mengangkat panggilanku sekali, dan itu pun kemarin. Kautahu kenapa?"

Untuk beberapa saat tubuh Minseok yang lemas terlupakan, pikirannya teralihkan oleh ingatan pada Luhan. Karena tidak mau dinilai tidak sopan, Minseok pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yifan. Ia memasang sebuah senyum agar rona wajah pucatnya dapat tersembunyikan.

"Hi, Yifan," meski Minseok berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, sayangnya nada bicara bergetarnya tidak dapat membohongi. "Uhm, Luhan …, ya, dia ada di Beijing."

"Kau sakit?" Yifan memegangi kedua lengan Minseok saat menyadari bahwa Minseok berdiri seperti tanpa energi.

"_Huh_?" Minseok jadi sulit untuk menangkap kalimat Yifan karena sakit di kepalanya semakin memburuk, tak lupa ditambah rasa mual yang mulai datang.

"Apa kaumakan siang hari ini?"

Jantung Minseok berdebar kencang, keringat dingin semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya, pengelihatannya sudah tak keruan. Karena tubuh lemasnya memaksa dirinya untuk tak dapat memikirkan hal lain, Minseok tak peduli lagi pada keadaan sekitar ketika kesadarannya hilang.

.

_Sehun_.

Adalah yang pertama kali ada di benak Minseok ketika ia tersadar kembali dari tidur panjangnya. Kulit tangannya merasakan kain lembut seprai yang menjadi alas ranjang tersebut — tempatnya kini berbaring.

Minseok perlahan membuka kedua matanya, ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan lampu redup kamar yang memancarkan warna oranye.

_This is not home_.

Aroma maskulin yang melekat pada ranjang tersebut sangat asing. Desain interior kamar yang ada pun betul-betul bukanlah gaya Minseok ataupun Luhan.

Ia melirik ke kiri, ke dinding besar di mana terpajang sebuah lukisan naga yang terasa tak asing. Naga dengan ekor duri berwarna hitam; naga yang pernah ia lihat terlukiskan indah di tangan Yifan.

Ini rumah Yifan? Oh! Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Rasa panik mulai menyerang Minseok. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang ada di sekitar. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk duduk, sakit di kepalanya memang belum hilang, namun setidaknya tidak separah sebelumnya. Jadi Minseok memaksakan dirinya untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti separuh jalan, perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah bingkai indah — dengan potret indah pemandangan sepasang insan di dalamnya — yang tersimpan di atas meja dekat ranjang. Dua orang itu terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia pada kamera.

Potret dirinya dan Yifan.

Meski memang di hati kecil Minseok ia bertanya mengapa dari seluruh teman Yifan hanya potret Minseok yang dibingkai serapi itu, namun Minseok lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli pada hal tersebut saat ini. Minseok ingin segera pulang untuk menemui Sehun. Minseok juga merasa sangat lapar. Perutnya meletup-letup dengan rasa sakit ketika keroncongan.

Sepertinya _waffle _ditambah dua sendok es krim coklat akan terasa lezat.

"Yifan?" Sesungguhnya Minseok belum yakin betul apakah rumah itu itu adalah rumah Yifan atau bukan, namun Minseok tidak peduli. Minseok hanya ingin bertemu dengan penghuni lain rumah tersebut.

"Yifan—"

Decit sebuah pintu yang terbuka menghentikan Minseok untuk melangkah lebih jauh menelusuri isi rumah itu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, ke arah di mana terlihat seseorang baru saja menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu sana. Orang berperawakan tinggi yang membawa sebuah kantung plastik itu ternyata Yifan.

"Oh, Minseok. Kau sudah bangun." Yifan sebenarnya terdengar sangat antusias, namun gaya bicaranya yang datar menutupi hal tersebut . Ia kemudian meletakkan kantung plastik berisi makanan (dapat diketahui dari aromanya yang sedap) itu di atas _coffee table_ di hadapan sebuah televisi.

Minseok diam sejenak untuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya pada Yifan. "Terima kasih, Yifan." Akhirnya ia bertutur namun malu-malu. "Maaf merepotkanmu."

"_Nah_, _it was nothing_." Yifan melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, meletakkannya di atas sofa. "Kau pasti sangat lapar, aku sudah membelikanmu makanan."

"Uh, terima kasih, Yifan. Tapi aku harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa memangnya? Lihat," Yifan membuka kantung plastik yang baru dibawanya itu, memperlihatkan tampilan makanan yang menggugah selera. "Aku membelikan favoritmu."

Favorit Minseok adalah favorit Luhan juga.

"Terima kasih, tapi Sehun pasti sudah menungguku sangat lama."

Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya, mungkin karena ia tidak suka dengan penolakan dari Minseok. Karena masih tetap berusaha untuk mencegah Minseok pulang tanpa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan, Yifan mencegahnya dengan beralasan, "Di luar hujan."

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada pemandangan di luar dari kaca jendela terdekatnya. Dan benar, di luar sedang hujan. Namun tidak begitu lebat. Hanya gerimis biasa.

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

Yifan berjalan mendekati Minseok. Mereka lalu berdiri menghadap satu sama lain secara berdekatan. Yifan melakukannya sengaja, ia senang menikmati wajah manis Minseok dari dekat. Dalam hati, Yifan tersenyum ketika mata besar Minseok yang mencerminkan kenaifan itu menatapnya.

Bila orang lain yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Yifan, seperti diajak bicara secara berdekatan, mungkin orang tersebut akan tidak segan-segan segera mempersembahkan tubuhnya pada Yifan. Karena Yifan —si pria yang berparas tampan itu — kini sedang berbicara dengan nada bicara lembut yang dapat mempesonakan siapa pun. Siapa pun kecuali Minseok; orang yang paling Yifan kasihi.

Bila kaubertanya pada Yifan siapa Minseok itu, ia akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tak ada batasnya yang dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu kata pujaan.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak pernah ragu memperlihatkan afeksinya terhadap Minseok pada semua orang, tak terkecuali pada Minseok, bahkan Luhan. Namun sayangnya satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut hanyalah Minseok sendiri. Minseok selalu menganggap bahwa sentuhan Yifan yang orang nilai terlalu berlebihan itu hanyalah sentuhan yang biasa. Minseok menganggap tatapan dalam yang diberikan Yifan setiap mereka bertatap muka hanyalah tatapan biasa seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang antar sesama rekan kerja. Minseok tak pernah memiliki anggapan aneh sedikit pun mengenai segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Yifan padanya. _Yifan adalah teman_, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan makan malam di sini?"

"Aku akan makan malam bersama Sehun."

"Oh," Yifan tersenyum, "kau ada janji menonton DVD bersamanya?"

Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya karena kebingungan. _Mengapa Yifan tahu?_ "Bagaimana kautahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku penggemarmu."

Minseok hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar hal ini dari Yifan. Minseok kemudian mengambil kantung plastik berisi makanan yang Yifan bawa, dan berkata untuk terakhirnya di dalam rumah itu, "Aku harus pulang."

.

Daftar putar musik di dalam mobil Yifan malam itu adalah sekumpulan musik karya _Goldfrapp_. Hampir sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Minseok, Minseok dan Yifan tidak berbicara pada satu sama lain. Ini dikarenakan Minseok yang terlalu sibuk menggumamkan nada tiap lagu yang didengarnya. Minseok juga sesekali disibukan dengan mengunyah biskuit yang ditawarkan oleh Yifan. Minseok sebenarnya ingin memulai percakapan di antara dirinya dengan Yifan, namun bingung harus memulainya bagaimana.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau mendengarkan _Goldfrapp_." Kata Minseok setelah akhirnya terpikirkan bahasan yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"Hmm." Yifan tidak membalas ucapan Minseok dahulu ketika harus fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. "Aku memiliki beberapa albumnya."

"Kau serius?!"

Yifan benar-benar ingin tertawa ketika mendengar pekik antusias Minseok. Jadi apa yang orang-orang katakan itu benar, Minseok memang mudah dibohongi. Minseok itu tipe orang yang harus dilindungi bila ia ingin selamat, dan orang-orang seperti itu adalah orang yang Yifan sukai.

"_Yeah_." Yifan menjawab santai sambil membuat catatan di dalam otaknya untuk membeli album yang dimaksud Minseok. "Omong-omong, kapan Luhan akan pulang?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses menyita perhatian Minseok penuh, ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sendunya dari Yifan ketika mendengar nama sang kekasih disebut. "Kapan dia akan pulang? Uhm …,"

"Besok … atau lusa? Atau minggu depan?"

"Entahlah, dia—entah. D-dia tidak berkata apa pun … padaku." Ia berkata dengan nada yang sangat pelan, bahkan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya pun ia bisikan.

Lalu mereka berdua membisu. Akhir-akhir ini pembicaraan mengenai Luhan selalu berakhir begini; pertanyaan mengenai Luhan juga berakhir tak terjawab.

Maka karena Minseok tidak ingin Yifan berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai hubungan dirinya dengan Luhan, Minseok pun segera menambahkan, "Tapi dia—dia berkata bahwa dia akan pulang lusa."

Yifan menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu berkomentar, "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkannya dalam _golf_ lagi." Ia menunggu respon dari Minseok namun tak kunjung datang, lantas Yifan melanjutkan, "Kau sesekali harus ikut juga, _you know_, untuk menyemangati Luhan agar dia bisa mengalahkanku."

Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul pada Yifan.

.

Dapat Minseok dengar suara tawa Sehun pada detik pertama ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Suara tawa menggelitik itu dibarengi dengan seruan histeris Junmyeon serta disusul oleh tawa yang menggelitik lainnya khas anak kecil milik Jongin.

"Sehun?"

"_Oh! it's mommy, it's mommy!_" seru Sehun antusias setelah menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian berlari ke sumber suara Minseok, menuju pintu utama tepatnya; di mana Minseok dan Yifan terlihat berdiri berdampingan. Ia segera menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Minseok, meminta untuk dipeluk. "_Mommy_ kemana saja?"

Minseok membawa Sehun ke dalam gendongannya, ia melirik sekilas pada Yifan ketika merasa dipandangi terus-menerus. "Aku tadi membeli makanan, Sehun."

"Hmm, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf, tadi aku yang membuatnya lama, Sehun." Yifan membantu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut untuk Minseok. "Tidak apa?"

"Aku tadi sangaaat lapar." Kata Sehun dilebih-lebihkan, nada bicaranya yang lucu membuat Minseok dan Yifan tertawa. Mereka masih dapat mendengar suara Jongin dan Junmyeon dari ruang televisi. "Junmyeon-ahjussi membelikanku makaroni."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Minseok mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, ia kemudian menghapus noda bumbu makanan dari sudut bibir kecilnya.

"Dan _Daddy_ memberiku _Buzz lightyear_ hari ini!"

_Luhan? _

Jantung Minseok berdegup kencang dengan hanya membayangkan kehadirannya di rumah ini saja. "_Dad? _Dia sudah pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Daddy _membelikanku _Buzz lightyear_ dan …, uh, _Iron man_, dan … dan …, uh, aku lupa—oh, _Daddy!_" Sehun bergerak tak keruan dalam dekapan Minseok, ia melambai senang ke suatu arah di balik punggung Minseok. Aksi tersebut membuat Minseok dan Yifan pun jadi mengikuti pandangan mereka ke arah yang Sehun tuju.

Minseok memutar tubuhnya, menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat di mana posisi _orang itu_ berada. Rasanya Minseok hampir dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

Di sana. Tepat di sana, di lantai dua rumahnya. Minseok melihat orang yang sangat dikasihi dan rindukannya itu kini sedang berdiri santai, mengenakan pakaian santai pula. Helaian rambutnya basah, ada handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Mungkin Luhan baru sampai.

Meski Luhan terlihat sangat santai — tidak begitu antusias bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya untuk seseorang yang telah berada jauh dari keluarganya selama seminggu penuh, namun bila dilihat baik-baik tatapanya ketika kedua matanya bertemu sosok Minseok berada dalam satu momen bersama Yifan, kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di tatapan dingin itu.

"Minseok, bukankah katamu Luhan akan pulang lusa?" tanya Yifan tenang, ia mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang mengarah padanya. Tatapan dingin yang memancarkan,

_kecemburuan._

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>terima kasih atas review yg kalian kasih di chapter pertama! kebaikan dibalas kebaikan. sorry for the late update, homework sucks.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Edge**

**c3**

Masih di hari yang sama, hampir tengah malam. Semua tamu telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seisi rumah tinggalah hanya Minseok, Luhan, dan putra mereka. Meski telah sangat larut, namun televisi di sana masih asyik menampilkan tayangan ulang film -film keluarga. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi setelah makan di larut malam, Minseok pada akhirnya berakhir di atas sofa dengan posisi tertidur menghadap televisi. Kedua matanya sudah merasa lelah. Ia menguap berkali-kali namun tidak ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin bertatap wajah dengan Luhan malam ini.

"Sehun sudah tidur?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Minseok agak terkejut dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ruang kosong di sampingnya pun jadi diduduki oleh Luhan.

"Uh, ya." Minseok menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia tiba-tiba jadi merasa gugup. "Dia sudah tidur."

"Oh." Kata Luhan sangat pelan seperti sebuah bisikan sambil mengangguk. Mereka kemudian tidak berbicara apa pun lagi.

Minseok dapat melihat Luhan yang tadinya akan beranjak untuk pergi dari sana namun tidak jadi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan yang membuatnya untuk duduk kembali dengan tenang di samping Minseok. Mereka dapat saling merasakan radiasi hangat dari suhu tubuh masing-masing. Luhan akhirnya ikut menyaksikan film yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi karena Minseok tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya.

"Luhan," Minseok tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada, jadi ia pun yang memulai percakapan.

Pria yang disebut namanya menoleh pada Minseok, dan ini membuat Minseok merasa aneh. Karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama tanpa saling memberikan sikap dingin.

"Apa yang ..." Minseok menggantung ucapannya, ia diam sejenak untuk berpikir haruskah ia menanyakan hal yang akan ditanyakannya pada Luhan. "Apa yang membuat kita begini?" Ulang Minseok dengan kalimat yang lengkap. Ia menelan ludahnya ketakutan saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit memperlihatkan perubahan. Namun Minseok tak dapat membaca reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Luhan padanya. Hanya saja yang jelas, Minseok dapat melihat pancaran kedua mata Luhan yang menunjukkan sesuatu.

Suara detak jarum jam, gemuruh hujan, dan keheningan lama di antara mereka membuat Minseok merasa semakin gugup. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menanyakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya, namun ketakutan harus selalu dilawan bila ingin cepat berakhir.

"Aku akan jujur padamu." Kata Luhan akhirnya. Kalimat itu entah mengapa terdengar mengerikan bagi Minseok, karena ini berarti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Luhan yang dapat memancing Minseok untuk memberikan reaksi besar. Jadi karena merasa ketakutan, Minseok pun tetap diam dan mempersilakan Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Minseok," ucapnya. Suara gemuruh hujan yang tiba-tiba saja lebat seolah membuat suasana semakin terasa dramatis. Karena terlalu terpaku pada apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan, Minseok sampai-sampai merasa tidak mendengar televisi di sana masih dalam keadaan menyala. "Minseok, aku ...," Luhan berpaling dari Minseok, wajah Luhan kembali menampakkan sisi dinginnya. Dengan datarnya ia berkata, "Aku memiliki kekasih lain."

.

Mungkin Minseok bisa dikatakan egois karena tidak memberitahukan Luhan bahwa mereka akan memiliki buah hati yang kedua. Namun mana yang lebih egois bila dirinya dibandingkan dengan Luhan? Bukankah perbuatan Luhan sama buruknya dengan Minseok yang tidak memberitahukan Luhan mengenai calon keturunan mereka?

"Kau mau tambah selainya?"

Dan sudah berapa lama Luhan memiliki hubungan dengan kekasih rahasianya itu? Apakah sebelum Minseok dan Luhan mulai saling bersikap dingin? Ataukah bahkan jauh sebelum itu? Entahlah, Minseok tidak berani untuk mengetahuinya. Hatinya tidak siap untuk itu.

"Y-ya, terima kasih."

Kini malah Luhan yang bersikap begitu hati-hati pada Minseok. Setelah kemarin malam Luhan memberitahukan Minseok mengenai _affair_ yang dimilikinya, Minseok tidak pernah sekali pun membahas hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun pada Luhan selain hanya tersenyum pilu, mematikan televisi, dan pergi ke kemarnya untuk tidur. Hal ini adalah yang sebenarnya paling Luhan takutkan dan benci. Minseok yang tidak bereaksi apa pun membuatnya harus ditinggalkan tanpa kepastian. Apakah Minseok menerima begitu saja apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan?

"Oh, ya." Minseok menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya sejenak dan menatap Luhan. "Aku sudah menandatanganinya, seperti yang kau mau."

Nada bicara Minseok yang begitu santai membuat Luhan harus berpikir keras, tanda tangan apa yang Minseok maksud? Namun kemudian ia pun teringat akan satu hal. Surat perceraian mereka.

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa terkejut diberikan reaksi seperti ini oleh Minseok, karena padahal di jauh hari Luhan telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi Minseok yang marah besar padanya, atau menghadapi Minseok yang menangis dan murka padanya. Namun nyatanya, Minseok sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Ia bahkan hampir tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun mengenai kekasih rahasia Luhan. Hal ini membuat Luhan berpikir mengenai perasaan Minseok padanya. Karena ia selalu berasumsi bahwa yang selama ini kasih sayangnya bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah Minseok. Namun bagaimana bila sebaliknya? Mengingat reaksi sunyi yang Minseok berikan.

"Minseok,"

"Maafkan aku, Luhan." Minseok memotong ucapan Luhan cepat. Ia diam, melirik Luhan sekilas, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namun meski begitu, Luhan dapat melihat bahwa Minseok menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang dialiri air mata. "Aku pasangan yang buruk untukmu." Ia kemudian segera memunggungi Luhan sambil menyibukkan dirinya dengan memotong sebuah apel. Luhan yang terus bergeming membuat Minseok merasa semakin ingin menangis, kini Minseok benar-benar merasa seperti pasangan yang buruk di mata Luhan. Karena sepertinya Luhan tidak begitu menghargai Minseok hingga ia bahkan tidak merasa menyesal telah memiliki hubungan gelap dengan orang lain. Luhan tidak sekali pun membuat permintaan maaf untuk Minseok.

"Kau pasangan yang baik, Minseok." Luhan bertutur hati-hati. "Hanya saja aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Minseok genggam erat pisau yang sedang digenggamnya hingga terasa kuku-kukunya menancap ke telapak tangan. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya dari menusukkan pisau ke perutnya yang kini telah membesar.

.

Minseok tersenyum mendengar putranya bernyanyi kencang di dalam mobil. Pria yang kini ada di samping Minseok dan sedang duduk di kursi kemudi juga ikut mengukir sebuah senyum yang sama mendengar Sehun bernyanyi sangat riang. Ini pertama kalinya lagi setelah berbulan-bulan mereka tidak mengendarai mobil yang sama untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke sekolahnya. Maka dari itu mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun begitu terlihat senang pagi ini.

Andai saja Sehun tahu bahwa momen yang membahagiakan ini mungkin dapat menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

"Mommy,"

"Hm?"

"Liburan kali ini kita akan melihat pesta kembang api, 'kan?"

Pesta kembang api. Acara tiap tahun yang diselenggarakan di alun-alun kota itu memang sangat meriah dan menyenangkan. Bodoh kalau Minseok melewatkan acara itu, karena pesta kembang api merupakan salah satu daya tarik para wisatawan untuk datang ke kota itu.

Minseok ingat ketika Sehun masih berumur tiga tahun, ia dan Luhan mengajak Sehun ke pesta kembang api tahunan di alun-alun kota. Bagi Minseok, pemandangan sinar warna-warni yang terlukis di langit malam adalah pemandangan terbaik selain pemandangan Luhan dan Sehun yang tersenyum bahagia menyaksikan kembang api tersebut.

"Entahlan, Sehun. Aku tidak janji." Minseok menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap pada Sehun. "Kita bisa menyalakan kembang api di halaman sebagai gantinya."

"Hm? Lagi? tidak mau!" pekik Sehun manja, ia mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, kemudian memasang wajah sedih dan menatap punggung kepala Luhan meski Luhan tak dapat melihat Sehun balik. "Daddy, aku ingin ke pesta kembang api. Kumohon kumohon kumohon!"

Luhan terkekeh geli mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang lucu, ia melirik wajah putranya sekilas dari kaca spion. "_Okay, okay,_ kita akan pergi ke sana nanti."

Minseok segera berpaling pada Luhan, ia menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Minseok memberi tatapan seperti ini karena pada saat pesta kembang api mungkin Minseok dan Luhan sudah tidak lagi bersama. Dan Luhan baru saja mengatakan 'kita' yang artinya hal tersebut ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, Luhan, dan Sehun.

Untuk reaksinya, Sehun melenguh terkejut, ia kemudian berteriak kegirangan, dan tidak mau diam di bangku yang didudukinya. "_Yeay! Daddy, you're the best!_"

Karena tidak ingin memulai sebuah argumen, jadi Minseok pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia kembali memperhatikan gedung-gedung di jalanan yang sebenarnya sudah tak lagi menarik di matanya. Minseok ingat, dulu sebelum ia dan Luhan memiliki Sehun, mereka sering pergi bekerja bersama berjalan kaki melewati gedung-gedung itu sambil berpegangan tangan, berbincang, dan sesekali bercanda. Hal-hal sederhana menyenangkan yang pernah mereka lakukan begitu berharga untuk Minseok. Ia takkan pernah melupakan kepingan indah dalam hidupnya bersama Luhan, bahkan setelah mereka berpisah sekali pun.

"Sehun, jangan lupa makan siangmu." Kata Luhan dari dalam mobil setelah mereka sampai di tujuan. Minseok juga ikut turun dengan Sehun karena ia harus membeli paket bekal makanan untuk dirinya di dekat sekolah Sehun. "Habiskan jus yang dibuat Mom, okay?"

Bahkan hingga saat ini Luhan masih bersikap seolah tidak pernah dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di hadapan Sehun. Hati Minseok rasanya nyeri mengingat semua ini dilakukan hanya demi membahagiakan Sehun, dan suatu hari akan ada akhir dari semuanya.

"Okay, Dad!" Sehun yang sebenarnya telah berdiri jauh dari Luhan malah kembali berlari mendekat ke ayahnya. "Aku lupa belum dapat ciuman energi!"

Luhan tertawa ringan pada istilah sebuah ciuman yang digunakan oleh Sehun. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobilnya, mengecup kening Sehun, dan menyisiri helaian rambut kecoklatan putranya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan nakal!"

"Okay!"

Luhan kemudian memandang Minseok dan Sehun berjalan menjauh dari mobil, namun Sehun malah berhenti begitu saja ketika ia dan Minseok hendak mencapai gerbang utama. Terlihat mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat Minseok menghela napas panjang. Kini malah Minseok yang kembali berjalan mendekat pada Luhan yang masih berada di luar mobil. Dapat Luhan lihat bahwa Sehun masih berdiri di tempat sambil mengawasi Luhan dan Minseok dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pada Minseok yang malah berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Pertanyaan tersebut Minseok jawab dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir, tak terlalu lama, mengingat mereka kini sedang berada di muka umum, apalagi lingkungan sekolah. Luhan dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika kulit lembut bibir Minseok menyambut bibir miliknya. Reaksi Luhan kini sama seperti reaksi Minseok ketika mereka baru pertama kali merasakan bibir satu sama lain. Sudah lama Luhan tak merasakan bibir merah yang lembut itu.

"Ini karena Sehun yang memintanya." Bisik Minseok cepat sebelum ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sehun. Sebelum Sehun dan Minseok dapat kembali menjauh dari Luhan, Sehun berseru sekali lagi pada sang ayah, "Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Lu!" debar jantung Luhan bertambah kencang mendengar suara Minseok diperuntukkan padanya.

Luhan hanya memaksakan sebuah senyum pada mereka berdua. Hatinya merasa agak terenyuh ketika menyadari bahwa bila ia ingin meninggalkan Minseok, maka ada kemungkinan di mana ia juga harus meninggalkan Sehun. Ini berarti ia meninggalkan keluarganya demi memulai kehidupan baru dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama setengah tahun itu.

Sebenarnya seseorang itu adalah seorang wanita karier yang dikenalnya di sebuah pesta ulang tahun di klub. Saat itu perkenalan mereka hanya sebuah perkenalan iseng belaka. Luhan yang tidak memiliki teman untuk minum dikenalkan oleh salah satu temannya dengan seorang wanita yang pada saat itu juga tidak memiliki teman minum, namanya Seohyun. Perkenalan Luhan dan Seohyun pun tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja karena minggu selanjutnya mereka bertemu lagi di klub yang sama.

Hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin lekat, ditambah dengan Luhan dan Seohyun yang tanpa hentinya saling mengirimi pesan. Hubungan mesra tanpa status itu pun lanjut ke tahap yang lebih 'nakal', pada tahap di mana Luhan tanpa merasa bersalahnya berhubungan intim dengan Seohyun. Mungkin awalnya Luhan memang merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal tersebut pada Seohyun selagi Luhan masih sering melakukannya juga dengan Minseok. Namun rasa bersalah tersebut perlahan lenyap ketika Luhan mulai mengubah sikapnya pada Minseok.

Luhan saat itu berpikir kalau Minseok sudah tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman, bisa dikatakan juga bahwa Minseok mulai membosankan dan Seohyunlah yang hanya dapat meramaikan hari-hari bosan Luhan. Luhan mulai membuat perdebatan besar terhadap hal kecil, Luhan mulai tak ingin berbicara pada Minseok, Luhan mulai tak ingin tinggal lama-lama dengan Minseok, rasa kasih Luhan untuk Minseok mulai pudar.

Namun sesungguhnya, Luhan sendiri belum yakin. Apakah memang perasaan kasihnya untuk Minseok telah pudar atau belum, karena nyatanya ia masih merasa tak suka bila melihat Minseok dekat-dekat atau didekati oleh pria lain selain dirinya. Seperti sekarang ini, saat Minseok terlihat masuk ke dalam mobil Yifan yang tak sengaja melewati gedung sekolah Sehun dan berhenti di dekat Minseok. Anehnya, ini bukan jalan yang biasa Yifan lewati dari rumah bila ia ingin pergi ke tempatnya bekerja. Dan anehnya lagi, baru saja Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, ia langsung berteriak kegirangan setelah diberikan sesuatu yang entah-apa-itu oleh Yifan.

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok dan Yifan ke jalan di hadapannya. Dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat, ia pun menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat karena tidak ingin dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang terlihat indah itu.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>terima kasih atas review yang kalian beri! semoga karya kalian juga selalu dihargai.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Edge**

**c4**

"_Woah_, kau benar-benar memiliki koleksi Goldfrapp yang kuinginkan." Kata Minseok masih terdengar antusias. Pandangannya tak lepas dari album lagu yang sedang digenggamnya, di sana tertuliskan dengan jelas nama grup musik indie favoritnya. "Tapi seingatku," Minseok akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yifan, "kau itu suka musik klasik, bukan pop."

Yifan berdehem, ia melirik Minseok sekilas untuk memeriksa raut wajahnya sambil mengira-ngira; haruskah ia lanjut berbohong atau tidak. Tak lama setelah itu, keputusan pun dibuat.

"_Well, people change, right?_" kata Yifan percaya diri karena merasa puas dengan jawabannya. Ia kembali melirik Minseok, dan menemukan bahwa raut wajah orang terkasihnya itu kini sedikit muram.

"_Yeah, people change._" Minseok merespon ucapan Yifan pelan, ia menoleh sekilas pada pria yang ada di bangku kemudi itu kemudian tersenyum. Minseok lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan menerawang pandangannya pada pemandangan di bahu jalan. Pepohonan rindang yang dilaluinya terlihat begitu kabur, terlihat hitam-putih, terlihat tak lagi menggairahkan. Sama seperti hidupnya. Minseok baru sadar bahwa ternyata hampir seluruh bagian hidupnya dapat dipengaruhi hanya oleh salah orang terkasihnya, yaitu Luhan.

"Hey, Minseok."

"Hm?"

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di tujuan; di dekat gedung kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Kendaraan tersebut berhenti tepat di samping sebuah pohon cemara tinggi yang basah karena embun pagi. Sinar matahari menerangi latar belakang tubuh mereka, rasanya hangat.

"Kautahu kau masih memiliki aku, kan?"

Minseok pandangi fitur wajah Yifan yang terlihat tampan itu. Ia dapat melihat bahwa rahang Yifan menegang. "Ya, tentu. Kau …," Minseok diam beberapa saat mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Yifan, "kau teman terbaikku."

_Teman terbaik._

"Janji kau akan memberitahu aku bila ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

Minseok berusaha membuat sebuah senyum simpul yang tak berarti apa-apa sebagai sebuah basa-basi, namun senyumnya itu malah terlihat pahit. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. "Aku berjanji."

"Apa sekarang sedang ada masalah besar?"

Pikiran Minseok langsung membawanya pada memori mengenai Luhan, tangisan Sehun, dirinya yang menangisi surat cerai, senyum tulus Luhan di masa lalu, dan keluarganya yang akan hancur. Hatinya terasa tertohok. "Tidak ada masalah apa pun." Minseok lalu memaksakan sebuah tawa renyah untuk memperindah dustanya. "Hanya Sehun saja semakin hari semakin aktif."

Yifan juga ikut membuat tawa renyah karena tidak ingin mengubah suasana menjadi canggung. Ia perhatikan ekspresi Minseok ketika sedang berbohong; tersenyum terlalu lebar untuk seseorang yang memiliki raut wajah muram. "Bukankah itu bagus? sekali-sekali aku harus membawamu dan Sehun ke taman hiburan di dekat Clover."

Minseok hanya tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Yifan.

"_You know_, seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga; kau, aku, dan Sehun."

"_It sounds great._" Minseok meresponnya ramah.

Yifan berdehem ketika sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu dalam menatap wajah Minseok. Ia pun jadi memalingkan perhatiannya pada jemari Minseok yang tak mau diam; cincin perak pernikahan Minseok dengan Luhan terus diputar-putarnya. Sejak saat itu, Yifan tak lagi ingin menyebut nama Luhan di hadapan Minseok.

.

Semua orang di kafetaria membicarakan liburan akhir tahun yang akan mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Rencananya Jongdae dan kawan-kawan alias Zitao, Yixing, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Yifan akan mengadakan acara liburan bersama di sebuah pondok milik Chanyeol yang terletak tak jauh dari kota namun tetap memiliki lingkungan asri. Mereka telah berencana untuk melakukan banyak hal, seperti berselancar, membuat kemah di dekat danau, membasuh tubuh di air terjun, dan lain-lain.

Waktu istirahat satu jam setengah itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tiada habisnya sambil melahap makan siang yang sebenarnya tak akan membuat mereka kenyang. Lagi pula yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan mereka serta sedikit camilan untuk mengisi perut ketika bercengkrama.

Minseok tidak banyak bicara, seperti biasanya. Ia hanya ikut tertawa bila ada yang membuat lelucon, atau hanya memberikan komentar-komentar pendek untuk merespon seperti, "Ide yang bagus." atau, "Aku setuju."

Rencana yang dibicarakan masih tetap berjalan mulus sampai Yixing menyarankan tiap orangnya untuk membawa pasangan masing-masing. Usulan ini direspon sangat baik oleh Zitao.

"_God!_ Yixing, kau memang jenius. Ini bisa jadi alasanku untuk mengajak kencan wanita itu!"

"Ey! Bisa sehari saja kau tidak membicarakannya?" Chanyeol menyela keantusiasan ucapan tersebut sebelum Zitao dapat berkoar lebih panjang lagi mengenai seorang wanita yang dikaguminya. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil ketika teringat akan sebuah gosip yang belum disebarluaskannya. "Lagi pula, kudengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

"_The heck,_ Chanyeol! Kau jangan mengarang!"

"Aku tidak mengarang."

"Oh, yang kudengar juga begitu." Yixing menambah api yang membara dalam emosi Zitao, namun Yixing tetap terlihat tenang.

Karena tidak ingin kalah dan mendengar lebih jauh lagi mengenai status hubungan orang yang digemarinya, Zitao berdecak kesal, kemudian malah meminta pendapat pada Minseok yang sepertinya tidak tahu-menahu mengenai orang istimewa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Minseokie-hyung, menurutmu orang sepertinya tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih, kan?" tanya Zitao penuh harap, sebenarnya Zitao bukan ingin mendengar fakta, tetapi ia hanya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin didengarnya saja; bahwa sang terkasih belum memiliki kekasih.

"Uhm, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Minseok ragu-ragu kemudian tersenyum canggung. Ucapan polos itu sontak membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol tertawa puas; suara keras mereka menggema ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria hingga orang-orang di sekitar banyak yang perhatiannya mengarah ke mereka.

"Ha! _See_? Ternyata ada yang tidak kenal dengan ratu pujaanmu itu." Chanyeol berucap di sela-sela tawanya. Ia memukul-mukul meja di hadapannya ketika tertawa.

"Hyung!" Zitao menarik-narik lengan Minseok sambil berteriak histeris, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu Seohyun?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat menghadapi kehebohan Zitao. Ia masih tidak mengerti siapa yang sedang Zitao bicarakan. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Bisu Minseok membuat Zitao mendesah panjang.

"Seohyun adalah … wanita yang indah di mataku." Pernyataan Zitao ini membuat Yixing dan Chanyeol mendelik malas. Mereka sudah bosan mendengar kalimat pujaan yang diperuntukkan bagi wanita terkasih Zitao. "Rambut ikal coklat keemasannya yang bersinar indah, matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang lembut, ukuran dadanya yang-"

"Zitao, _stop_. Kami tidak ingin mendengar hal itu." Bibir Zitao segera ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Chanyeol. Kini Minseok tertawa melihat pemandangan lucu itu.

"Memangnya siapa Seohyun yang kalian maksud?" Minseok pada akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, hyung?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Semua orang di sana menatap Minseok penuh tanda tanya, kecuali Yifan; yang sedari tadi hanya diam namun ikut menatap Minseok. Tatapan Yifan yang tak lepas dari Minseok pun segera disadari oleh yang ditatapi. Minseok jadi ingat bahwa kali itu Yifan juga ikut bersamanya untuk makan siang.

"Tidak …, apa dia seseorang yang harus kutahu?"

"Dia adalah calon pendamping-" kalimat Zitao kembali tak terselesaikan oleh Chanyeol yang memotongnya cepat.

"Dia adalah calon sekretaris baru Luhan-hyung."

"Oh."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, hyung?" kali ini Yixing yang bertanya, nada bicaranya penuh kehati-hatian.

"Memangnya ke mana Baekhyun? Bukannya dia tidak memiliki kendala apa pun?"

"Entahlah, kudengar Baekhyun dimutasi ke perusahaan lain." Yixing sedang mengunyah makanan, namun ia tetap berbicara. "Aneh, padahal kupikir Baekhyun cocok bekerja di sini."

"_Yeap_." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, Zitao pun begitu. Chanyeol kemudian berkata kembali, "Mungkin Luhan-hyung memiliki ketertarikan khusus untuk Seohyun." yang diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa jahil.

"Hey!" Seru Zitao kesal, ia segera menjitak kening Chanyeol dan menggerutu. Perkelahian kecil itu mengalihkan mereka dari Minseok yang tidak lagi mengukir sebuah senyum di wajah manisnya. Minseok tahu bahwa Chanyeol bermaksud untuk membuat sebuah kalimat tak serius yang biasanya dulu menjadi sebuah lelucon untuk ditertawakan karena mereka tahu bahwa _dulu_ hati Luhan takkan pernah diperuntukkan kepada siapa pun kecuali Minseok.

Namun kini berbeda, situasi telah berubah, Luhan telah berubah. Lelucon mengenai Luhan yang sudah tidak menyayangi Minseok pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang menjadi bayang-bayang di mimpi buruk Minseok.

Inilah salah satu hal yang paling Minseok takutkan. Ada orang lain yang menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan meninggalkan Minseok.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut pergi untuk berlibur bersama kalian di akhir tahun ini." Kata Minseok setelah Chanyeol dan Zitao berhenti bertengkar, ia akhirnya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan pergi keluar kafetaria meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam keheranan.

.

Bus yang ditunggu Minseok tak kunjung datang. Padahal ini sudah cukup larut, pejalan kaki yang terlihat hanya tinggal beberapa. Suhu udara di malam hari semakin menurun, kepulan udara yang berhembus dari mulutnya bahkan dapat terlihat; seolah memberitahu bahwa malam ini begitu dingin. Namun Minseok masih saja betah duduk di halte bus sana dengan ditemani oleh sekotak jus anggur yang sempat dibelinya di dekat sekolah Sehun.

"Berlama-lama di luar pada malam hari itu tidak baik." Suara berat yang datang tiba-tiba itu mengejutkan Minseok. Ia tersentak sedikit, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian dihadapkan pada sosok Yifan yang kini sedang tersenyum gembira padanya.

"Oh, Yifan!" Minseok meremas kain kemejanya karena terkejut. "Kau jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Yifan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Minseok yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Minseok melihat Yifan segera duduk di sampingnya, pundaknya pun dirangkul erat oleh pria jangkung itu. Minseok kemudian mendengar Yifan berkata, "Kita pulang!"

"Busnya belum datang."

"Kita pulang dengan mobilku, tentunya."

"_Nope_, arah menuju rumahmu berbeda dengan rumahku."

"Itu tidak masalah, kau idolaku, dan aku bersedia mengantarmu ke mana pun sejauh apa pun." Tutur Yifan yang dianggap hanya sebuah gurauan. Yifan kemudian mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Minseok. Mereka kini malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di halte bus pada malam hari, _begitu manisnya_. Orang yang sedang dirangkul erat itu hanya diam saja, tidak sadar bahwa perlakuan Yifan dimaksudkan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Minseok yang sedari tadi terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

"Yifan, lagi pula sedang apa kau di sini? Menunggu seseorang?"

Menunggu seseorang?

Ya, Yifan menunggu Minseok untuk mengembalikan rasa kasih sayangnya. Yifan tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini, mengejar seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dikejar. Kasih sayang Yifan terlarang, ia tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah berkeluarga seperti Minseok. Yifan tidak seharusnya mengharapkan Minseok untuk terpecah belah dari keluarganya. Yifan merasa bahwa mengasihi Minseok sama seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang denganmu, _Manis_."

"Uh, mulai lagi." Kata Minseok seperti merasa kesal namun tetap tersenyum di akhir kalimat. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah keberatan dengan Yifan yang menurutnya selalu bergurau seolah-olah Yifan menyukai dirinya.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang denganku?"

"Tidak, lebih baik kau yang pulang sekarang juga menggunakan mobilmu."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini." Yifan berusaha berucap secara normal karena merasa gugup ketika terasa jemari tangannya dimainkan oleh Minseok.

"Penggemarmu bisa membunuhku kalau aku tertangkap terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak minta Luhan untuk menjemputmu?" _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_. Yifan terus merutuki dirinya ketika lidah bodohnya tidak dapat memilih topik pembicaraan yang benar untuk dimulai. Yifan tahu ada satu hal besar yang sedang menimpa diri Minseok dengan Luhan, namun ia tidak tahu jelas apa itu. Hanya saja dari atmosfer kaku yang mengitari Minseok dan Luhan yang pernah Yifan saksikan, Yifan yakin bahwa hubungan mereka tidak sehangat dahulu seperti yang selama ini orang-orang kira. "Oh, u-uhm, maksudku …,"

"Tidak apa." Sela Minseok lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan, senyum yang malah terlihat lemah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari pundaknya dan bangkit untuk berdiri. "Lupakan penolakanku, lebih baik kita pulang, di mana kauparkirkan kendaraanmu tadi?"

.

Setelah akhirnya setuju diantarkan oleh Yifan, kini Minseok dapat bernapas lega telah kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Ruangan demi ruangan dalam rumah yang bermandikan cahaya lampu redup menyambut Minseok. Ini menyadarkannya bahwa ia untuk yang kesekian kalinya pulang larut malam.

Minseok langsung berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan segelas coklat panas untuknya tanpa membuat gaduh. Ia berasumsi bahwa semua penghuni rumah sudah terlelap bila dinilai dari redupnya cahaya lampu dan heningnya keadaan.

"_Mommy_?"

Minseok segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan putranya sendiri, Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Minseok agak terkejut lalu menyimpan gelas coklat panas dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuan. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh, dan kau besok harus sekolah."

Bukannya menjawab atau merespon ucapan tersebut, Sehun malah semakin melekatkan diri pada Minseok, mengubur wajahnya ke pundak orang tuanya itu. Kemudian terdengar rengekan khas anak kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun. Minseok merasakan kain pakaiannya diremas dan ditarik tidak keruan oleh putranya. Biasanya Sehun akan bertingkah seperti ini bila ia sedang sakit, maka panik pun mulai menyerang Minseok. Minseok segera memeriksa suhu tubuh Sehun dengan menyentuh keningnya. Namun semuanya normal, tidak terdapat perbedaan suhu tubuh.

"Hey, apa kau sakit, Sehun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih merengek, tubuhnya bergetar, kali ini ia mulai menangis.

"Apa ini salahku? Hm? Aku pulang terlalu malam?" Minseok mengelusi punggung dan kepala Sehun, berharap aksi tersebut dapat menenangkan putranya yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti ini. "Maaf, Sehun. Ini tidak akan terulang lagi, aku berjanji-"

"_I love you_, _Mom._"

I love you.

Love.

Minseok menahan napasnya. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu membuatnya membeku untuk beberapa saat. Sehun memang cukup sering mengutarakan kasih sayangnya kepada Minseok, namun bila kata-kata itu dilisankan pada situasi seperti sekarang ini, rasanya sungguh berbeda. Kalimat indah itu bagai sebuah pengantar kepergian. "_I love you too._"

"Jangan pergi."

Minseok tertawa hambar untuk mencairkan suasana yang menjadi sendu di antara mereka berdua. Tak terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk mengalir ke pipi dan menemani Sehun menangis bersama. _Somehow_, rasanya mereka berdua tahu bahwa kebersamaan mereka takkan bertahan lama.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, siapa yang memberitahumu begitu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih memeluk Minseok erat.

"Apa …," Minseok menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata, "apa _Dad_ yang memberitahumu begitu?"

Tidak ada jawaban cepat, namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ada jeda.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu begitu?"

Pertanyaan yang sensitif bagi Sehun itu membuatnya kembali menangis namun lebih histeris. Suaranya dapat terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah, dan Minseok khawatir kalau gaduh ini dapat membangunkan Luhan yang mungkin kini sedang terlelap. Meski Minseok selalu memperlihatkan sikap dingin atau acuh tak acuhnya di hadapan Luhan, namun ia sesungguhnya sangat peduli pada kekasihnya tersebut. Minseok tidak ingin waktu istirahat Luhan terganggu setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya berkutat dengan pekerjaan.

"Oh, Sehunie, jangan menangis, _okay_? Kau kan sudah besar." Kata Minseok masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun pelan. Sesekali ia sisiri rambut Sehun yang mulai lembab oleh keringat. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, jadi kau jangan menangis."

Kain kemeja Minseok mulai basah, dan karena Minseok merasa pegal berdiri membawa Sehun terlalu lama, ia kemudian duduk di bangku terdekatnya seraya masih mengelusi punggung Sehun. "Jangan sedih, aku tidak pergi. _See_? Aku ada di sini."

Sehun malah semakin menjadi, ia merengek, menangis, sambil meronta. Tanpa sengaja, kaki kecil Sehun menendang perut Minseok cukup keras. Hal ini pun mengundang reaksi berupa desis kesakitan yang dirasakan Minseok.

"H-hey, Sehun." Minseok berusaha mengalihkan perhatian putranya dengan menjauhkan tubuh Sehun sedikit agar mereka saling berhadapan. Dalam nada bicara Minseok terdapat pasrah dan frustasi. Menangani seorang anak kecil memang tidak mudah. "Kalau kau berhenti menangis, kau akan diberikan sebuah hadiah."

Minseok pikir usahanya tersebut akan berbuah kegagalan, namun perlahan-lahan ia dapat merasakan Sehun yang sudah mulai tenang. Sebuah perpisahan memang akan sulit untuk dicerna oleh anak-anak yang secara psikis belum mengerti apa pun. Minseok ingin membuat hidup Sehun sebahagia mungkin seperti para orang tua yang lain lakukan.

Setelah akhirnya Sehun berhenti menangis, ia pun kini berhadapan dengan Minseok. Sehun menggosokkan kedua mata sembabnya yang terasa gatal karena habis menangis terlalu banyak. Ia bernapas terengah karena lelah telah meronta dan merengek histeris. Pemandangan ini sesungguhnya sangat menggemaskan, namun Minseok tetap mengatur ekspresinya dengan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyeka buliran air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipi putranya.

"Kau tidak akan menangis lagi?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap Minseok dengan kedua mata yang berair dan kemerahan.

"_Okay_, _good_."

"Hadiahnya."

Mendengar itu membuat Minseok terkekeh geli, ia menyisiri rambut Sehun, merapikannya, kemudian mencubit pelan pipi gempal putranya itu.

"Tapi … hadiahnya takkan ada untuk sekarang." Tutur Minseok hati-hati, ia perhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang seperti akan menangis lagi, lalu melirik sekilas pada pintu kamar tidur Luhan di lantai dua yang tertutup rapat. Sehun mulai merengek kembali karena merasa ditipu oleh Minseok.

"Uh, maaf, Sehun. Maaf, hm? Jangan seperti ini."

Sehun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Minseok, ia meronta hebat, membuat teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Namun usahanya tersebut segera Sehun hentikan ketika Minseok berkata bahwa,

"H-hey, Sehun." Kata Minseok agak kerepotan. "Kau akan memiliki adik, bukankah itu bagus?"

Ada hening yang panjang yang ada di antara Minseok dan Sehun. Putranya itu menatap Minseok penuh tanda tanya sekaligus benar-benar terkejut. Reaksi ini sempat membuat Minseok merasa panik karena takut Sehun malah tidak menyukai berita gembira yang dijadikan sebuah hadiah untuknya tersebut. Namun kemudian terlihat Sehun tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang masih jarang.

"Di mana adiknya, Mommy?!" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Dia tidak akan ada untuk sekarang."

"Uh? Kenapa tidak?" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, keantusiasannya menghilang seketika.

Minseok menangkup dagu putranya tersebut agar mereka saling bertatapan, ia memberikan sebuah senyum pada Sehun, dan berkata,"Kalau kau jadi anak baik untuk sekarang dan selamanya, kau akan ditemani adik bayi untuk bermain." Minseok kemudian meraih tangan kecil Sehun dan menempatkannya pada perut Minseok yang sudah mulai membesar. "Adikmu ada di sini, jadi kau jangan nakal pada Mom atau pada siapa pun, _okay_?"

Entah Sehun mengerti atau tidak pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Minseok, namun anak kecil itu seperti terkagum-kagum mengelusi perut besar Minseok yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Sebenarnya terdapat ribuan pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Sehun, namun anak kecil itu memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan apa pun. Ia malah banyak melontarkan pertanyaan dan komentar mengenai calon adiknya seperti, "Apa _baby_-nya mendengarku?" atau, "Dia tidak kedinginan, kan? Mom, aku punya tiga selimut." Dan, "Dia pasti masih sangat sangat sangat kecil."

Momen indah ini takkan Minseok lupakan sampai kapan pun. Bahkan bila mereka suatu hari harus berpisah. Atau bahkan sampai bila mereka benar-benar berpisah; Minseok harus pergi, Sehun melupakan Minseok ketika ia mendapatkan penggantinya, dan pada titik itu akan Minseok pastikan bahwa ia tidak melupakan kenangan apa pun bersama Sehun sedikit pun.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan.

Jauh dalam hati kecil Minseok, ia masih memiliki ruang yang diperuntukkan kepada Luhan. Minseok juga masih memiliki banyak ruang memori untuk dihabiskan bersama Luhan.

Luhan; bagian dari hidup Minseok yang takkan bisa dilupakan olehnya sampai kapan pun.

"_Don't go, don't go, don't go …, please,_" Minseok bisikan pada Sehun sambil menghujani pucuk kepala putranya itu dengan kecupan. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir kembali. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Minseok menangis di hari itu dalam sunyi.

Meski momen tersebut berlangsung dalam sunyi, harusnya Minseok ingat bahwa Luhan adalah tipe seseorang yang mudah terbangun bila terdapat suara bahkan sekecil apa pun.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Minseok dan Luhan menangis bersama.

.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><em>terima kasih yg masih ngikutin cerita ini dan yg suka memberi review, semoga dibalas kebaikannya dan suka!<em>


End file.
